UN CEREZO EN LA OSCURIDAD
by AyumiUchiha15
Summary: La cuarta guerra ninja finaliza. Tras eso, alguien cercano a ellos cobrará venganza. Por eso, la hija de Sasuke se volverá fría. Ella tiene un equipo ninja y junto a otros dos componentes forman el equipo 7. Tiene una gran rivalidad con uno de los integrantes del equipo. ¿Qué ocurrirá? Por favor pasad y leed.
1. PRÓLOGO

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Mi nombre es AyumiUchiha15 y os traigo este fic, en el cual un misterio envuelve esta trama.**_

_**Los personajes principales son: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyugga Hinata y yo, Ayumi Uchiha, junto a mi hermano Daisuke Uchiha y Ryo Uzumaki.**_

_**Si no sabéis de quienes estoy hablando, visitad mi perfil y os haréis una ligera idea.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE SON LOS PERSONAJES DE AYUMI UCHIHA, DAISUKE UCHIHA Y RYO UZUMAKI.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

_**UN CEREZO VENGADOR EN LA OSCURIDAD.**_

_**PRÓLOGO.**_

**Han pasado dos años desde que la cuarta guerra ninja finalizó.**

**Tras la derrota de Madara Uchiha, Danzo y Orochimaru (quien tomó el cuerpo de su ayudante, Kabuto); Uchiha Sasuke se dió cuenta de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y, después de meditar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se fué de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja; tomó una decisión: se quedaría en Konoha...con los suyos.**

**Ante eso, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura se alegraron y, sin poder evitarlo, fueron corriendo donde el moreno y lo abrazaron llorando; estaban alegres de que por fin este hubiera meditado claramente las cosas y hubiera tomado la decisión correcta; pues, ya habían sufrido todos por culpa de aquellos temibles enemigos.**

**Después de apresar al infiltrado en Akatsuki quien se hizo pasar por "Tobi" para tratar de tener todo el poder absoluto para así poder vencer de una vez y por todas a Konoha y apresar al Kyubi; Naruto, junto a Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y los dos senseis quienes correspondían a los nombres de Hatake Kakashi, el apodado "Colmillo Blanco" y Yamato; fueron a la oficina de la ex-Hokage; Tsunade.**

**Una vez en el interior de dicho edificio, la rubia le hizo hacer un juramento y firmar un documento al Uchiha para así estar seguros de que no escaparía ni volvería a traicionarlos.**

**El jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas en su interior se puso a gritarle a la Senyü, pues, no podía creer que esta le estuviera haciendo hacer aquello a su compañero.**

**Sakura se disponía a gritarle al rubio cuando, para sorpresa de todos, fué el moreno quien le dijo a este que se callara.**

**Todos se mantuvieron en silencio pues, escucharon decir de los labios del Uchiha que aquello no lo hacía por obligación, sino por gusto.**

**Cuando el único sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha terminó de firmar aquel documento, todos pudieron observar que la firma era limpia y no había signo alguno de trampa.**

**Una vez que todos concluyeron en que era original y que no había nada sospechoso, Tsunade guardó el documento junto a los otros.**

**Se dispusieron a marcharse, pero se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de la Sennin legendaria; quien les pidió que aguardaran.**

**Estos asintieron y se quedaron esperando a que Tsunade dijera algo.**

**La quinta se quedó meditando un corto periodo de tiempo hasta que tomó una decisión y les comunicó dos noticias.**

**La primera era que el Uchiha podría volver a su casa e instalarse allí de nuevo, pues ya era de nuevo un ninja de la villa Oculta de la Hoja.**

**Aguardaron con impaciencia la segunda respuesta de la princesa; hasta que, al fin, se dignó a avisarlos que ella dimitía en el cargo como Hokage pues, después de la ardúa batalla contra aquellos criminales, terminó muy herida y, sabía perfectamente que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que le llegara su hora.**

**La pelirrosa bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños con impotencia, pues, se negaba a creer que su sensei fuera a dejarlos para irse al otro barrio.**

**Tsunade la contempló y sonrió con dulzura pues, aunque la joven kunoichi hubiera sido su discípula y hubiera madurado notablemente; sabía que a su joven aprendiz aún le quedaban rasgos visibles y no tan visibles de su dulzura como cuando era Gennin y Chunnin.**

**Esta le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella era fuerte, y lo sabía.**

**El único problema era que se negaba a creer que la fuera a abandonar.**

**Aunque, esa no era la palabra adecuada; se podría decir que la ojiverde lo interpretó de tal manera; aunque, en realidad ella sabía que se iría a un lugar mejor donde al fin, la de ojos castaños quien estuvo durante un largo tiempo bajo la posición de Hokage por orden de los Sabios del Consejo; podría, al fin, descansar en paz y, así, poder reunirse junto a su amado Dan.**

**La medic-nin del equipo sonrió levemente y asintió, dándole un abrazo a su maestra, quien correspondió encantada.**

**Cuando creyeron que ya no habrían mas sorpresas, aún quedaba una más.**

**Tsunade pidió a Naruto que se acercara donde ella, quien, sin saber muy bien porque se dirigió hacia donde el escritorio de la mujer.**

**Esta, pidió a todos que salieran de aquella habitación, pues quería hablar con Naruto a solas.**

**El resto de los integrantes del equipo respetaron la decisión de la Hokage y salieron de allí esperando afuera.**

**Las horas seguían pasando; y todos estaban nerviosos pues, ni Naruto ni Tsunade salían aún de aquel cuarto; cuando, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio chillón brincando sin cesar como si fuera una cabra y a una mujer observándolo con una sonrisa.**

**Lo miraron extrañados al ver como actuaba el rubio;y, todos se hacían la misma pregunta en sus cabezas.**

**Kakashi se acercó a Tsunade y preguntó que que era lo que había sucedido el tiempo que habían estado encerrados su ex-alumno y ella dentro del despacho.**

**Ella respondió, para sorpresa de todos que el rubio sería quien lideraría aquella Villa a partir de ese mismo instante; dejandolos a todos boquiabiertos.**

**Sai, cuestionó a la mujer acerca de lo que había dicho y esta dijo que era quien más se merecía ese lugar; pues, no solo porque era el sueño de este desde que tenía 13 años; sinó también por lo duro que había luchado y había mejorado para ayudar a que la Villa prosperara adecuadamente.**

**Este asintió y los demás contemplaron al rubio con una enorme sonrisa y sincera pues, en realidad se lo merecía mucho, por lo que estaban felices por él.**

**El equipo 7 volvió a resurgir ante la reincorporación de Sasuke en el equipo, y, cuando salieron de la Torre del Hokage; hicieron una fiesta para anunciar la buena noticia que Naruto quería comentar.**

**Había buena comida, mucha música y todos reunidos para escuchar lo que debían de saber.**

**Al ver el nerviosismo de todos los allí presentes, el rubio tomó aire, y sin poder evitarlo respondió gritando eufórico que lo habían nombrado Hokage.**

**Todos lo felicitaron orgullosos pues, a pesar que a principio solo era un cansino quien muchos pensaron que nunca llegaría a cumplir ese sueño el cual creían una estupidez; se habían dado cuenta de que había madurado mucho.**

**Una vez todos ya enterados de la noticia continuaron bailando y demás.**

**Naruto se encontraba comiendo sin poder reprimir aquella sonrisa que tenía esculpida en la cara; estaba realmente feliz; cuando, cierta peliazul de ojos perla se le acercó y comenzaron a hablar.**

**Sasuke, aprovechando que todos seguían con lo suyo, caminó donde Sakura estaba, quien se encontraba hablando con Kiba y, cogiendola de la muñeca, aún con su típico semblante serio, la sacó de allí pues él quería hablar con esta.**

**Kakashi se encontraba junto a Yamatto y Sai hablando de cosas; Kiba estaba jugando con Akamaru, mientras hablaba con Shino; Kurenai estaba junto a Tsunade quien reposaba en una silla sentada, mientras esta le daba de comer a su hijo; Neji y Tenten también estaban metidos en lo suyo; Rock Lee estaba, como siempre, hablando con su maestro, Gay.**

**Por la parte de Naruto, seguía hablando tranquilamente con Hinata cuando, sin poder evitarlo le confesó lo que sentía por ella y la besó dulcemente, haciéndola sonrojarse hasta el punto de igualar el color de las señales de tráfico. Todos, al ver eso, sonrieron y rieron al ver tal escena.**

**El genio Hyugga, quería separarlos pero su compañera de equipo no se lo permitió.**

**Esta le explicó que, al ser él el único familiar que tenía la chica, contando también a su padre, Hiashi Hyugga, era normal que estuviera "celoso"; pues, este quería mucho a su prima. El castaño la protegió desde siempre; y, la idea de perderla como familia dejándola que se fuera con el rubio, lo volvía loco.**

**Quería no dejarla marchar nunca, aunque, debía comprender que la felicidad de su prima era también muy necesaria.**

**Hinata se separó de Naruto y lo abrazó fuerte mientras su color rojo iba disminuyendo poco a poco y lágrimas mojaban su cara.**

**El rubio no sabía por qué lloraba pero, tras descubrir que la joven lo había estado amando durante años y que ahora este le correspondía, sonrió con cariño y le acarició el pelo con cuidado.**

**Todos observaban la escena conmovidos.**

**En la parte trasera del lugar donde se celebraba aquello, un moreno y una pelirrosa estaban de igual modo que los dos anteriores.**

**Se podía observar como él tenía las manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa mientras la besaba y ella temía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico mientras correspondía también.**

**La cara de ambos era un auténtico poema pues, Sasuke tenía por primera vez un semblante de auténtica paz y serenidad y la pelirrosa tenía el rostro un poco desencajado tratando de asimilar la situación en la que se encontraban.**

**Era cierto que la joven Haruno siempre deseó que ocurriera eso, pero, jamás se pudo imaginar que aquello pasara pues, el Uchiha siempre estaba menospreciandola; por lo que, cuando este abandonó la aldea; a ella le desaparecieron todas las ilusiones y pensamientos de aquel tipo; aunque, de nuevo, estaba equivocada pues, su maestra le enseñó que los sueños solo desaparecían si ella quería dejar de soñar; porque, si seguía soñando y continuaba deseando con fuerza aquello que quisiera; acabaría por conseguirlo pues, jamás era imposible nada.**

**El ojinegro estaba un poco shockeado mientras trataba de procesar la información como su compañera.**

**Seguía besándola y pensaba como era que había podido llegar a besar a aquella chica si él siempre la despreció y jamás sintió nada por ella.**

**La respuesta era simple: al haberla ignorado durante mucho tiempo; cuándo se fué lejos de ella, de sus compañeros y de la villa para servir a Orochimaru; sentimientos que él creía ocultos comenzaban a florecer.**

**Por más que trataba de hacerlos desaparecer, le era completamente imposible; recordaba los momentos en que luchó codo con codo junto a Naruto y a Sakura para poder derrotar a todas y a cada una de las batallas que se les presentaban... Creyó que aquello le estaba haciendo débil impidiendo así seguir con su plan para llevar a cabo su venganza contra Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de este; por lo que, fué por eso que el muchacho decidió cortar aquellos lazos que los unía con sus compañeros y con su anterior vida en Konoha; para poder lograr hacerse más fuerte y obtener más poder.**

**Jamás logró romper esos lazos tan fuertes que quiso dejar en el olvido; pues, aún siendo considerado uno de los enemigos de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y siendo enemigo de sus ex-compañeros de equipo de cuando con anterioridad formaba el equipo 7 capitaneado por el Jonnin Kakashi; siempre sentía remordimientos cuando en más de una ocasión quiso terminar con la vida de sus compañeros.**

**Finalmente, logró darse cuenta de las cosas cuando decubrió que Orochimaru solamente lo retenía a su lado para usarlo como nuevo recipiente para su nuevo cuerpo; por lo que lo mató y siguió con lo suyo.**

**Tras un largo tiempo besándose; tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire; ella estaba sonrojada incapaz de pronunciar algo.**

**Él, en cambio, sí que supo que decir; la tomó de la mano y, mirándola a los ojos mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo le pidió que fuera su novia. Aquello fué muy extraño, pues, en su vida jamás penso que Sasuke Uchiha le estuviera pidiendo a ella, Sakura Haruno que estuviera con él; pero, con lágrimas en los ojos lo ayudó a levantarse y lo abrazó, aceptando la propuesta de este.**

**El resto salió para tomar el aire cuando llegaron a tiempo de ver el abrazo de ambos compañeros.**

**Los Jonnin y ninjas de élite sonrieron enternecidos pues, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.**

**Más de una mandibula estaba en el suelo y había mas de una cara desencajada, pues, estaban asombrados al ver aquella enternecedora escena.**

**El moreno y la pelirrosa se separaron al sentir que los observaban; pero, no solo observaban, sinó que, gente a quien motivaba aquellos momentos gritaban y silbaban contentos; haciéndolos saber que estaban allí.**

**Naruto, junto a Hinata se acercaron con una enorme sonrisa hacia ellos y los abrazaron en el siguiente orden: Naruto a Sasuke y viceversa e Hinata a Sakura y al revés.**

**Kakashi, a quien todo el mundo se le quedaba viendo raro, sonreía abiertamente, dejando que se notara a través de su máscara.**

**Ino por su parte, comenzó a chillar a las parejitas que se pusieran juntos; por lo que estos, sin darse cuenta de lo que se les avecinaba, lo hicieron.**

**Cuando quisieron reaccionar ya fué un poco tarde pués, los estaban hinchando a fotos.**

**Sakura e Hinata tenían una expresión de incredulidad en sus caras mientras Naruto no sabía donde esconderse para que dejaran de hacerles fotos y Sasuke tenía una venita hinchándosele en el cuello, pues, no le gustaba que los atosigaran.**

**Sai, junto a Gaara y Kankuro, tránquilamente avisaron a Ino y a Temari de que se estuvieran quietas o de lo contrario, estarían comiendose los carretes de fotos hasta que murieran; pues, vieron las intenciones del Uchiha.**

**Estas se estuvieron quietas y, sonriendo nerviosas les mostraron las cámaras a Sasuke y tal y como se las enseñaron las tiraron a lo más profundo del mar; así esas fotos nunca saldrían a la luz y ellas no tendrían que digerir aquello.**

**Todos rieron ante eso y, viendo la hora, todos se fueron a sus casas.**

**Al cabo de unos meses algo increíble sucedió.**

**Estaban todos reunidos en el parque cuando, Sasuke pidió un momento de atención hacia ellos, por lo que, extrañados se callaron y lo contemplaron.**

**Este suspiró y, tomando aire, dirigió su mirada a Sakura; quien lo contemplaba sin saber exáctamente que era lo que trataba de hacer.**

**El Uchiha dijo un montón de palabras bonitas sobre la pelirrosa y, tras eso, de su bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una cajita roja, la cual se la entregó a la ojiverde.**

**La Haruno estaba asombrada y, sin decir nada se puso a llorar sonriendo como nunca antes.**

**Ino y los demás no entendían nada de lo que ocurría pero, al verlos abrazarse y besarse, y contemplar la cajita, fueron rápidos al procesar la información y los felicitaron.**

**A Naruto le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo con Hinata; la única diferencia era que, estaban los dos solos, sin tanta gente; era de noche y estaban sentados en una de las cabezas de los Kages de piedra contemplando la noche estrellada.**

**A diferencia de Sakura; la ex-heredera de los Hyugga de la rama principal notó su rostro arder como nunca antes; y, antes de poder responder, se desplomó inconsciente en los brazos del nuevo Hokage.**

**Después de esperar un tiempo a que la joven despertara y nada mas hacerlo, la joven le diera afirmativa su respuesta, se besaron y fueron a dar una vuelta hasta que la llevó a su casa y la dejó en la puerta deseandole las buenas noches.**

**Pasaron dos semanas desde las pedidas de mano de las chicas cuando, toda Konoha estaba patas arriba; pues al enterarse de las bodas del Hokage y del Uchiha todos se pusieron manos a la obra pues, querían que todo quedara perfecto.**

**Hinata y Sakura se fueron de compras para buscar sus trajes de novia. Para encontrar uno ideal y acorde con su presupuesto rebuscaron en todas las tiendas hasta que dieron con uno que les quedaba que ni a medida.**

**Finalmente, el día acordado llegó y toda Konoha y Suna se encontraban haciendo acto de presencia en aquella gran boda.**

**La Villa Oculta de la Arena también estaba allí por petición de Naruto, pues, invitó a Gaara; quien era como un hermano para él y que decidió que el lider de aquella villa no podía faltar a la gran ceremonia.**

**Los novios estaban nerviosos y toda la gente igual o incluso más que los principales allí.**

**Tras una larga espera la Marcha Nupcial sonó y todos se levantaron mientras dos jovenes pasaban por el camino creado con petalos de rosas rojas rosas y blancas caminando hasta sus futuros maridos.**

**Estos los recibieron sonrientes y la ceremonia dió comienzo.**

**Cuando las bodas finalizaron, tras el banquete y los bailes; y la típica escena de lanzar los ramos para ver quien sería la próxima mujer en casarse, que cayeron los dos en los brazos de Yamanaka Ino; Naruto e Hinata se fueron a un hotel previamente pagado por este para dar comienzo a su luna de miel.**

**Sasuke hizo igual con la pelirrosa; salvo que, en vez de irse a un hotel, fueron a la mansión Uchiha dónde allí, comenzarían a dar paso a su luna de miel.**

**Pasaron 9 meses desde que el cierto rubio se casara con la joven Hyugga; cuando, a mitad de la noche, tuvieron que ir al hospital pues, una nueva vida estaba en camino.**

**Los demás, al enterarse, fueron raudos al hospital donde, para sorpresa de todos, cierto ex-vengador se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro del pasillo de aquel edificio nervioso, pues, a la joven pelirrosa la estaban atendiendo unos doctores y enfermeras; la razón: estaba de parto.**

**El Uzumaki y el Uchiha estaban desesperados y preocupados; parecían leones enjaulados con ganas de comerse a alguien, pues, no se estaban quietos ningún momento.**

**Por suerte; una luz verde en dos habitaciones hizo que se calmaran y se quedaran quietos en el sitio; incapaces de moverse, fijando su vista en aquel letrero iluminado en aquel color.**

**Dos enfermeras se dirigieron una a cada uno de los muchachos y les indicaron que todo salió perfectamente y que podían pasar a ver a las chicas pero que no hicieran mucho ruido pues necesitaban descansar.**

**Ellos asintieron y rápidos entraron en las habitaciones correspondientes.**

**Naruto entró en la habitación donde Hinata se encontraba tumbada en la cama con un pequeño bultito en brazos envuelto en una sabana azul. Este se acercó y le dió un suave beso en la frente a su mujer y, contempló con ternura al bebé. **

**Era como un clon de él mismo; era rubio de ojos azules.**

**Lo llamaron Ryo; Ryo Uzumaki.**

**Sonrió y se puso a llorar; estaba emocionado pues, por fin, había podido formar una verdadera familia.**

**Sasuke también entró en la habitación donde Sakura estaba descansando.**

**El moreno al entrar casi le dá un paro cardiaco al ver a dos bultitos pequeños entre los brazos de la joven. Uno estaba envuelto en una mantita azul y el otro en una sábana rosa. Habían tenido dos; un niño y una niña.**

**La pelirrosa abrió los ojos cansada y al ver a su marido allí lo saludó debilmente pues, el esfuerzo del parto la había dejado bastante cansada.**

**Este la saludó dulcemente y bajito para no molestar. Se dieron un tierno beso y Sasuke sonrió.**

**Ambos pudieron observar como el niño era idéntico al padre mientras que ella, era como la madre. El mismo color de ojos y el mismo color de pelo, respectivamente.**

**Se puesieron a elegir nombres, hasta que dieron con unos que les encantó: Daisuke Uchiha para el chiquillo, quien, abreviándolo podían llamarlo Dai o Daike; y Ayumi Uchiha para ella.**

**Pasados un par de días, las dos familias volvieron a sus casas.**

**A principio les costaba un poco cuidarlos, pues, eran primerizos en eso, aunque, con el paso del tiempo lograrían hacerlo mejor.**

**Después de pasar una buena noche; cada quien acostó a sus hijos en sus respectivas cunas.**

**Naruto e Hinata dormían con Ryo en el medio de la cama junto a ellos pues, la peliazul pensó que al vez el bebé necesitara el calor materno y el paterno.**

**Tras eso los tres quedaron profundamente dormidos.**

**Sasuke y Sakura, por su parte, después de cenar y haber bañado a los bebés y haberles puesto sus pijamitas, los acostaron en sus cunas y, tras comprobar que estaban completamente dormidos estos se dirigieron a su habitación para caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**La noche estaba tranquila, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues, en la mansión Uchiha, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose y el llanto de uno de los bebés alertaron a los padres, quienes, poniendose la bata salieron disparados hacia la habitación continua, en la cual se encontraba el cristal roto y uno de los bebés llorando.**

**Sakura se acercó a la cuna y avisó a Sasuke de que la bebé no estaba; solamente estaba Daisuke, pero Ayumi no.**

**El moreno frunció las cejas y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana; asi que, rápido, cambiándose de ropa ipsofacto, le dijo a Sakura que se quedara allí y vigilara a su hijo, que él saldría en busca de la pequeña; a lo que la ojiverde preocupada asintió y le deseó que tuviera cuidado.**

**Este desapareció y saltando por los tejados seguía el rastro de un olor escalofriante...Pero que él conocía perfectamente.**

**Eso hizo que frunciera mas el ceño y aumentara la rapidez de sus piernas.**

**El Uchiha llegó al bosque de la muerte, dónde continuó siguiendo el rastro de aquel olor; hasta que lo perdió. A pesar de haber perdido el rastro de aquella figura quien hubiera secuestrado a su hija, continuó escuchando el llanto del bebé.**

**El corazón de este se oprimía cada vez que escuchaba el llanto de su hija mas fuerte; así que se dió más prisa.**

**Finalmente la encontró tirada en el suelo llorando junto a una nota; por lo que el portador del Sharingan la cogió y revisó que no tuviera nada y estuviera bien.**

**Se quedó serio al poder ver que del cuello de la menor salía un poco de sngre y había una extraña marca en él; por lo que, se quedó enfadado al descubrir quién estaba detrás de todo aquello.**

**Como pudo tapó a su hija, quemó la nota y volvió a casa donde Sakura y su otro hijo los esperaban preocupados.**

**Al llegar a casa, este le contó lo sucedido a la pelirrosa quién casi se desmaya de la impresión; sin poderlo evitar se puso a llorar.**

**Sasuke la abrazó y le prometió que saldrían adelante; sin importarle por qué o por quién tuviera que pasar para hallar de una buena vez la felicidad.**

**Un juramento valía oro sí, pues, el juramento de un Uchiha era sagrado; y tenía claro que lo cumpliría.**

**Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.**

_**Bueno, hasta aquí os dejo el prólogo de esta historia.**_

_**Perdón si es muy largo o si os ha aburrido.**_

_**Si me comentarais me alegraría; me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de: UN CEREZO EN LA OSCURIDAD.**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**AyumiUchiha15.**_


	2. EL NACIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO EQUIPO

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Mi nombre es AyumiUchiha15 y os traigo este fic, en el cual un misterio envuelve esta trama.**_

_**Los personajes principales son: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyugga Hinata y yo, Ayumi Uchiha, junto a mi hermano Daisuke Uchiha y Ryo Uzumaki.**_

_**Si no sabéis de quienes estoy hablando, visitad mi perfil y os haréis una ligera idea.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**_

_**LO ÚNICO QUE ME PERTENECE SON LOS PERSONAJES DE AYUMI UCHIHA, DAISUKE UCHIHA Y RYO UZUMAKI.**_

_**Espero que os guste.**_

* * *

_**UN CEREZO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO EQUIPO.**_

**Habían pasado ya 15 años desde las bodas de Naruto e Hinata y de Sasuke y Sakura.**

**Quince años desde que la descendencia de cada pareja nació y bastantes años desde que ocurrió aquella desgracia que marcó a la menor de los Uchiha eternamente.**

_**EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA:**_

**Se podía observar como una mujer de pelo rosa de 33 años y ojos verdes quien llevaba un vestido rojo, se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su familia.**

**Si, en efecto, era Haruno Sakura; quien, a su larga edad se conservaba de maravilla.**

**Seguía teniendo una piel suave unos ojos brillantes; seguía teniendo su habitual sonrisa en su cara; su cuerpo se había desarrollado también increíblemente bien; pues, tenía muchas curvas en él además de haber desarrollado estupendamente otras zonas.**

**Era la envidia de muchas mujeres y la presa de muchos hombres pues; estaba tal y como muchos querían.**

**En la cama matrimonial de aquella gigantesca casa; un hombre de cabello moreno y ojos negros se encontraba aún durmiendo profundamente. Este tenía también la misma edad que la mujer, salvo que este, estaba cerca de cumplir los 34.**

**Sasuke Uchiha; quién llevaba toda una vida casado con la ex-kunoichi; también tenía buen físico.**

**De tanto que se entrenaba, había logrado marcar pectorales a través de la camisa de tirantes negra o azul marina que siempre solía usar cuando estaba en casa con su mujer y sus hijos.**

**Este se despertó como cada mañana frotando su cara entre la almohada; desperezándose. Abrió sus ojos y aspiró la almohada, la cual estaba embriagada con el olor a cerezo de la mujer a la que él amaba.**

**Tras quedar un rato así, se destapó y después de irse a la ducha y vestirse, bajó al comedor donde se encontraba ya Sakura allí, con el desayuno servido.**

**El Uchiha, al ver aquello, como siempre, se acercó a la ojiverde y depositó un suave y dulce beso en su boca.**

**Ella sonrió y tras finalizar el beso fué a despertar a los niños.**

**EN LA MANSIÓN UZUMAKI:**

**Una mujer de 33 años de cabello azul y ojos perlados se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno tranquilamente.**

**Hinata Hyugga, quien era la mujer de Naruto Uzumaki, sonreía sin preocupaciones pues, por fin, logró encontrar la felicidad que siempre estuvo buscando junto al hombre a quien amaba.**

**De pronto, la voz de un niño de 15 años quien bajaba las escaleras como alma que lleva al diablo hizo reir a la ojiperla.**

**Ese niño no se trataba de nadie más que de Ryo, el clon en miniatura de Naruto y el hijo de ambos.**

**Este chiquillo estaba eufórico pues, era el primer día en la que él haría unas pruebas junto a otros niños para convertirse en ninjas e ingresar en la Academia.**

**Ryo saludó a la peliazul con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a lo que ella le dió un beso y sonriéndole le dió los buenos días.**

**Tras eso, ambos se sentaron a desayunar, cuándo el chiquillo habló:**

-Mamá...**-Dijo con un trozo de tostada en la boca.**

-¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Ryo-kun? **-Preguntó la mujer dejándo de beber su taza de té para observar al niño.**

-¿Dónde está papá? ¿Por qué no desayuna junto a nosotros?**-Fué la pregunta del Uzumaki Hyugga extrañado.**

**La mujer sonrió levemente y le respondió que, como siempre, Naruto estaba ocupado ejerciendo cargos y demás pues, como Hokage de la Villa, debía controlar que todo estuviera en perfecto orden; por lo que era tanto el trabajo que el ex-jinchuriki del Kyubi mas de una vez no solía aparecer por la casa.**

**Ryo, quien heredó de su padre al Kyubi y que desde su nacimiento lo mantuvo sellado en su interior, asintió y siguió desayunando.**

**Tras terminar el desayuno, la mujer fregó los platos y el chiquillo se pusó a moverse inquieto por la casa.**

**Hinata rió dulcemente pues, al ver la emoción y la hiperactividad del rubio le recordó el tiempo en el que Naruto era idéntico a él.**

**Después de ver la hora, el ojiazul se despidió de su madre y se puso en camino rumbo al lugar dónde se reunirían todos.**

_**VOLVIENDO A LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA:**_

**Sasuke terminó de desayunar y, en eso, Sakura bajó sentándose al lado del moreno sonriendo.**

-Se están vistiendo. Enseguida bajan. **-Respondió la pelirrosa tranquilamente.**

-Está bien. **-Dijo el ojinegro sereno y contempló a la joven sonriente.**

**No se cansaba de contemplarla pues, lo que era bello, no era bello de una sola vez; sinó eternamente.**

**La Haruno sonrió y tras terminar de desayunar llevó los platos al fregadero.**

**Pasados unos pocos minutos los dos hermanos Uchiha bajaron por las escaleras ya tranquilos, vestidos y sonrientes.**

-¡Buenos días!**-Sonrió Daisuke Uchiha quien era idéntico a Sasuke.**

-¡Buenos días tesoros!**-Respondió la pelirrosa con una dulce sonrisa.**

**La Uchiha menor asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo.**

-Buenos días a vosotros también. **-Dijo sereno el Uchiha mayor**-Venga, sentaros en la mesa y desayunad, se os va a enfriar**-Respondió.**

-Lo sentimos papá, pero, llegamos tarde **-Respondió el chiquillo.**

**-**Está bien. ¡Buena suerte!**-Dijo Sakura dándoles un beso a cada uno.**

**Los chicos se despidieron de ambos mayores y salieron de la casa con todo preparado marchándo al mismo lugar de encuentro que el otro muchacho.**

_**EN EL LUGAR DONDE SE REALIZARÍAN LAS PRUEBAS:**_

**En aquel lugar se encontraban muchos nijas para tratar de pasar las pruebas; porque, si lograban pasarlas con éxito podrían entrar en la Academia.**

**Cada quien estaba pasando una prueba totalmente diferente; acorde con su edad.**

**Todo estaba completamente tranquilo cuando se levanta una polvareda de humo provocada por cierto rubio que iba corriendo hacia dónde un ninja con una cicatriz esperaba a que llegaran los demás.**

**Este se presentó allí con una gran sonrisa en su cara y comenzó a preguntar que qué era lo que tenía que hacer.**

**Ante eso el ninja rió y pidió que aguardara pues, debía esperar a que estuvieran todos para poder comenzar la clase.**

**Ryo bufó molesto y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas y los brazos cruzados haciendo un berrinche; pues, no le gustaba tener que esperar, ya que, tanto él, como su padre, no podían estarse quietos ni un solo segundo.**

**Tras esperar unos segundos, ya iban apareciendo los ninjas que debían presentarse a dichas pruebas; entre los cuales, estaban Daisuke y Ayumi.**

**Una vez estaban todos el sensei comenzó por presentarse:  
**

-Bien, ya estamos todos. Mi nombre es Iruka; Umino Iruka y yo seré quién os imparta clases aquí y después a los que consigáis pasar a la Academia para poder ayudaros a convertiros en grandes ninjas que, después, podrán proteger y honrar esta Villa.** -Explicó el hombre.**-Pero para eso, debéis pasar unas pruebas.**-Dijo el de la coleta.**-Ahora os diré lo que tenéis que hacer para poder llegar a la última prueba**-Dijo.**

**Paso a paso lograron superar todas y cada una de las pruebas con éxito. A unos le costaban mas que a otros pero, todos consiguieron pasar las pruebas que Iruka había puesto para ver la destreza y habilidades de cada uno de los allí presentes.**

-¡Enhorabuena a todos!¡Lo habéis hecho de maravilla! A unos os ha costado más que a otros pero lo importante esque todos habéis llegado hasta aquí.**-Contestó**-Ahora lo que debéis hacer es tratar de clonarme a mí.**-Aclaró el castaño**.

-¿¡Qué cosa!?**-Gritó el hijo del Uzumaki.**-¡Eso es un rollo; eso es para ninjas inexpertos y no sirve de nada!**-Dijo enfadado y desilusionado pues, el joven se creía que comenzarían con alguna misión interesante para poder pasar a la Academia si lograban superarla. **

**Muchos de ellos estaban de acuerdo con el joven rubio; Ayumi suspiró y respondió al muchacho:**

-¡Eh, tú! **-Lo llamó**- Tú dices que no sirve para nada, pero yo te puedo asegurar que sí que sirve para algo, y, la verdad, para mucho más de lo que te crees; porque, si en alguna misión tienes que infiltrarte en algún lugar o tienes que pasar desapercibido con esto que has aprendido, podrías hacerlo sin problemas; aunque, claro, estoy hablando en el caso de los demás; en el tuyo más bien me referiría a que te meterían una paliza en cuanto estuvieras a 100 metros de la posición de donde tuvieras que realizar la misión; porque básicamente siendo sinceros y realistas, eso sería lo que te pasaría si tú siguieras rehusándote a no aprender esta técnica. En conclusión, que estarías acabado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**-Finalizó la pelirrosa dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta al demostrar su inteligencia, heredada de Sakura.**

-¡Eh! ¿Me estás llamando imbécil o qué?**-Preguntó un poco mosqueado.**

-Para serte sincera no; porque si quisiera hacerlo te lo hubiera dicho en tu cara; im-bé-cil...**-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado chuleandole al Uzumaki.**

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! ¡Vuelve a llamarme eso que verás dónde acabas!**-Gritó enfadado mirándola a los ojos con rabia.**

**La pelirrosa iba a responder pero, el profesor interrumpió la discusión:**

-¡Uzumaki, Uchiha; parad ya!**-Dijo el ninja un poco cansado de la pequeña pelea de ambos jóvenes**- Tú...**-Le respondió a Ryo**-¡Me dá absolutamente igual que no quieras hacer la prueba ni que seas el hijo del Hokage! ¡Se supone que has venido aquí para tratar de convertirte en un ninja! ¡La decisión la has tomado tú, pero por lo visto, como no quieres hacer esta dichosa prueba no pasarás a la Academia ya que, como había dicho ella, es indispensable aprender a hacer clones para situaciones de extremo riego!**-Explicó**-Así que hacer esta última prueba depende de tí y de las ganas que tengas!**-Contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo tratando de no mandarlos a todos a tomar viento**-En cuanto a tí Uchiha...**-Miró a la joven kunoichi**- ¡Mas te vale no hacerlo enfadar ni hacerme enfadar a mí porque no soy ninja de aguantar tonterías como estas; y, como puedes observar trato de serenarme todo lo que puedo; pero la paciencia siempre tiene un límite!**-Dijo**- ¡Así que u os comportáis debidamente o tendré que retrasaros un año más para que volváis a hacer todo esto desde el principio para poder pasar a la Academia!**-Concluyó mirándo a ambos chicos a punto de explotar pues, tenía la vena del cuello hinchada.**

**Los dos jóvenes lo contemplaron y bajaron la cabeza disculpándose por haberse comportado de aquella manera tan inmadura.**

**Iruka suspiró y, cambiando su cara de cabreo por una más tranquila y relajada respondió que no pasaba nada pero que ya quedaban avisados; a lo que el rubio y la ojiverde asintieron retomando sus respectivos lugares para pasar la prueba que decidiría el destino de aquellos jovenes ninjas en prácticas.**

**Tras una hora bastante larga para unos y extremadamente lenta para otros; la última prueba finalizó; habiendo logrado superarla todos menos tres personas que les salieron las copias desfiguradas.**

**Ante eso, todos comenzaron a festejar entre gritos, sonrisas, risas y lloros.**

**Ryo estaba con una emoción que no le cabía en el pecho; Daisuke se encontraba sonriendo tan fuerte que tenía calambres en la mandíbula y Ayumi solo sonreía levemente pues, no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones en público.**

**Después de que cada uno festejara a su manera el haber superado las prueba final, se fueron marchando poniendo rumbo a su respectivo hogar.**

_**EN LA MANSIÓN UZUMAKI:**_

**Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde pues todo el día habían estado haciendo pruebas para poder alcanzar el siguiente nivel donde recibirían la banda con el símbolo de Konoha donde se podía apreciar a cierta pareja conversando animadamente.**

**Mientras Naruto se llevaba algo que comer a la boca, Hinata le contaba lo que había hecho durante el día.**

**De repente, la puerta que daba a la parte de afuera de la casa se abrió provocando un gran estruendo que sobresaltó a la pareja; aunque se tranquilizaron al ver que se trataba de su único hijo, quien llevaba en la cara una gran sonrisa dibujada.**

-¡Mamá, papá!**-Gritó entusiasmado dirigiéndose hacia ellos.**

-¿Qué ocurre Ryo?**-Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa dulcemente mientras era abrazada por Naruto quien observaba todo sonriente.**

**Este comenzó a disparar a diestro y siniestro contándoles a los dos adultos lo que había ocurrido en todo el día.**

**Una vez terminó el Uzumaki Hyugga de decirles todo lo que tenía que decirles a sus padres; se fué a su habitación a cambiarse y a prepararse; pues, esa noche saldrían a cenar por ahí.**

_**EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA:**_

**Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá del comedor viendo la tele relajado con su típica expresión seria de cuando era un niño mientras Sakura se encontraba en la calle comprando cosas que les harían falta para esos días.**

**De pronto, la puerta se abre dejando ver a los dos hermanos, quienes llevaban una simple sonrisa en su rostro, aunque él más que ella.**

**Cuando entraron descalzándose poniendo sus típicas zapatillas de estar por casa para no manchar el suelo, se dirigieron al lado del Uchiha saludándolo.**

-¿Que tal os ha ido?**-Preguntó el moreno queriendo saber.**

-Pues verás... de camino al lugar dónde se hicieron las pruebas, vimos a un chico correr hacia quien sabía dónde y nos quedamos mirándolo como si estuviera loco. Después, cuando Ayumi-nee y yo llegamos a aquel lugar, pudimos apreciar como había un gran alboroto formado por lo que nos acercamos a ver. Después de eso, Iruka-sensei, tras haber finalizado con éxito las pruebas anteriores nos dijo que había que tratar de hacer un clon suyo, pues, era la última prueba. Cuando dijo eso, el mismo chico que por cierto era rubio y de ojos azules, bastante hiperactivo cabe decir, comenzó a decirle al sensei que esa última fase era para ninjas inexpertos aunque Ayumi le calló la boca al niño ese explicándole el porque era necesario aprender a hacer clones aunque no por mucho tiempo pues, el rubio ese le empezó a decir a ella y ella a él; hasta que Iruka-sensei estuvo a punto de explotar, se le hinchó la vena del cuello y les dejó las cosas bien claras haciendo que dejaran de discutir. Tras eso todos hicimos la última prueba y la superamos por lo que pronto ingresaremos en la Academia. Para acabar nos despedimos de todos y volvimos a casa**-Relató el joven Uchiha con una iluminada expresión sobre su rostro.**

**El Uchiha mayor logró sonreir levemente al escuchar a su hijo relatar aquello, pues, le recordó los tiempos que él pasó como ninja cuando tenía su misma edad.**

**Sakura llegó a casa y tras dejar las cosas en la cocina avisó a sus hijos y a su marido que se prepararan pues, se reunirían con Naruto, Hinata y su hijo para ir a cenar afuera ya que el Hokage la llamó mientras compraba.**

**El Uchiha tras depositar un suave beso en los labios de su cerezo subió a cambiarse; Daisuke y la pelirrosa también aunque, los dos últimos no sabían que una sorpresa les aguardaría cuando llegaran.**

**La pelirrosa mayor sonrió y, una vez hubo guardado cada cosa en su lugar correspondiente subió ella a cambiarse también.**

* * *

**Naruto, junto a Hinata y Ryo salieron a un bar el cual había reservado el rubio días atrás.**

**Una vez llegaron, los acompañaron hasta la mesa y allí los dejaron.**

**El rubio solo pudo sonreir al ver las caras de asombro de su familia; Hinata observaba todo el lugar maravillada, en cuanto al pequeño Ryo, tenía calambres en la mandíbula pues su sonrisa se ensanchó, la cual no había desaparecido desde que había llegado a su casa.**

**Iban bastante elegantes, pero, a la vez, bastante refinados, no llamaban mucho la atención.**

**Estaban sentados en una de las mesas más apartadas de las del resto, por petición de este, ya que, como tenía pensado invitar de mucho antes a la familia Uchiha, no serían el centro de atención; pasaban desapercibidos pues sabía que a su amigo y ex-compañero no le gustaba que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ellos.**

**Al cabo de un tiempo, los Uchiha llegaron y se presentaron en la mesa donde ya los esperaban pacientes.**

**Naruto se levantó y saludó a uno por uno. Este llevaba su típico cabello alborotado con un esmóquin negro y zapatos de igual color. **

**Hinata también. Cuandó llegó donde Sakura la abrazó con melancolía pues, eran muy buenas amigas y desde la cuarta guerra ninja tras el embarazo de ambas no se volvieron a ver. La Hyugga llevaba su pelo azul recogido en un moño con dos palillos sujetándoselo. Sus ojos perla brillaban con intensidad debido a la emoción y alegría que sentía al verlos. Llevaba un vestido morado oscuro un poco mas arriba de las rodillas; era palabra de honor. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón de igual color y por supuesto su anillo de compromiso que le dió Naruto.**

**Ryo iba vestido igual que su padre. Si no hubiera sido por la edad y la altura no se sabría distinguir quien es quién. El muchacho estaba contemplando a los dos hermanos de la familia Uchiha Haruno seriamente, sobre todo a la pequeña pelirrosa.**

**Sasuke al igual que Daisuke iban del mismo color que los rubios, salvo por una cosa; iban con una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y no llevaban corbata, quien, al contrario que estos, el rubio adulto si que llevaba.**

**Sakura llevaba un vestido rojo que se componía solamente de una manga corta la cual iba caída en el brazo derecho de la Haruno, mostrando así un poco de hombro; su otro brazo estaba totalmente desnudo, el cual, un poco mas abajo, concretamente en uno de los dedos de la mano de la mujer se encontraba, al igual que la Hyugga, el anillo de pedida de mano. Su pelo se encontraba medio suelto pues, a mitad de este se encontraba sujeto en un pequeño recogido sujeto por una cinta roja casi imperceptible y el resto suelto con unas pequeñas ondas. Llevaba unos zapatos rojos con tacón.**

**Sus ojos brillaban mucho pues, también estaba feliz de poder ver a sus dos mejores amigos.**

**Por último, pero no menos importante, Ayumi; quien llevaba el pelo totalmente suelto y planchado; su pelo estaba adornado por una flor que cayó del uno de los cerezos de la mansión, la cual la hacía ver muy bonita. La menor lucía un delicado y refinado vestido el cual estaba compuesto por dos mangas rojas de rejilla, las cuales llegaban a tapar un poco la parte de arriba de la mano de la pelirrosa, acabada en punta. También llevaba palabra de honor, dejando ver que las mangas estaban cosidas a la parte superior del vestido, el cual, dejaba ver los dos hombros desnudos de la joven. Caía hasta las rodillas teniendo un poco de vuelo. Llevaba un colgante con un pétalo de una flor de cerezo. Tenía unos zapatos con un poco de tacón y, tanto el calzado como el vestido era de un rosa palo muy bonito.**

**Ella también observaba al rubio entre desafiante, burlona, extrañada y sorprendida.**

**Naruto, al ver la cara de ambos chicos rió fuertemente.**

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? ¡A la sabelotodo de la Uchiha!**-Dijo Ryo con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.**

**La pelirrosa menor gruñ****ó notablemente enfadada; pero se calmó y respondió bu****rlonamente:**

-¡Mira quien tenemos por aquí! ¡Al descerebrado que no sabe para que sirve cada jutsu!**-Contestó como si nada.**

**El rubio iba a decir algo pero Hinata les dijo que se calmaran y no montaran un escándalo, pues, estaban en un lugar público y no estaba bien que hicieran un espectáculo.**

**Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y disculpándose se sentaron cada uno en sus respectivos asientos.**

**La cena transcurrió con total normalidad, aunque, de vez en cuando no faltaban las miradas asesinas de ambos jóvenes, risas y típicas bromas.**

**Una vez la cena finalizó, les dieron unas galletas de la suerte a los tres chiquillos y estos se lo comieron dejando a la vista tres papelitos con algo escrito.**

**Ryo sonrió al igual que Daisuke; en cambio Ayumi tenía una cara de impresión.**

-¿Estás bien, Ayumi?**-Preguntó Sakura mirándola extrañada.**

-Si… **-Contestó amable, aunque mintiendo, mas no se demostraba la mentira pus la ocultaba con una sonrisa.**

**Los demás asintieron y tras pagar todo se fueron cada uno a su casa.**

* * *

_**EN LA MANSIÓN UZUMAKI:**_

**El Hokage llegó a casa junto a su mujer y su hijo y, mientras Ryo subía a prepararlo todo para el día siguiente, los mayores conversaban animadamente.**

-La verdad esque ha sido muy divertido**-Respondió cierta peliazul de ojos color perla.**

**El rubio solo se limitó a sonreir asintiendo con la cabeza.**

-Sí, la verdad esque hacía ya tiempo que no nos reuníamos **–Contestó Naruto.**

-¡Cierto!**-Rió la mujer.**

**Continuaron hablando de muchas cosas cuando Ryo bajó y comenzó a contarles todos los planes que tenía para el día siguiente; ante eso, mientras la Hyugga y el Uzumaki escuchaban no pudieron evitar sonreír levemente pues, les recordaba al rubio mayor en su tiempo de ninja****.**

-¡Deberíamos repetir otro día lo mismo!**-Respondió Naruto de buen humor, a lo que Hinata lo secundó asintiendo con una sonrisa.**

-¡Me parece estupendo! Eso si, papá, a la próxima no comas tanto o arruinarás a los dueños del local**-Contestó sonriendo.**

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!¡Si tú haces lo mismo!**-Dijo el rubio mayor en forma de reproche.**

**La Hyugga rió y comentó que ambos eran iguales.**

**Tras varias risas y demás todos se fueron a dormir.**

_**EN LA MANSIÓN UCHIHA:**_

**Todos llegaron a casa y se sentaron en el sofá viendo un poco la tele.**

**Los hermanos Uchiha se quedaron dormidos mientras la película que hacían avanzaba; así que, viendo la hora, Sasuke y Sakura los cargaron y apagaron la televisión llevándolos a la cama; tras eso, estos también se acostaron a dormir.**

**Parecían tener un profundo sueño, aunque, la pequeña pelirrosa no parecía tener un sueño precisamente muy ligero; mas bien, pesado.**

**Se removía inquieta entre las sábanas mientras sudaba frío y susurraba cosas inentendibles. Tenía, lo que parecía ser, una pesadilla; la cual tenía que ver con aquel mensaje que se encontraba en el interior de la galleta que le dieron en el restaurante.**

**Despertó sobresaltada empapada en sudor. **

**Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras tenía respiraba entrecortadamente y temblaba.**

**Su cara se encontraba desencajada ya que, aún no era consciente de lo que había ocurrido.**

**Por instinto, se autoabrazó tratando de serenarse y no armar escándalo; pues, no quería despertar a sus padres ni a su hermano.**

**Fue todo un mal sueño…aunque parecía tan real que no sabía que creer.**

**Tras darle muchas vueltas; optó por dormirse, cosa que logró, aunque de manera incómoda y siempre alerta por si acaso.**

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE:**_

**En la mansión Uchiha, como siempre todo estaba preparado, y todos estaban en pié excepto Ayumi, quien seguía en el séptimo sueño.**

**La familia decidió comenzar a desayunar mientras esperaban a que la joven bajara y los acompañara, mas, pasaba el tiempo y esta no hacía acto de presencia.**

**Daisuke, al ver la hora y no ver a su hermana despierta fue a despertarla y en cuanto le dijo que llegarían tarde a la Academia esta de un salto salió de la cama, se duchó, se vistió, se peinó, cogió las cosas y bajando dándole un beso a sus padres salió escopetada hacia el edificio pues, sabía que Ryo ya estaba allí y no le gustaba la idea de quedar mal ante nadie, menos aún si se trataba de él.**

**El moreno se despidió de sus padres y fue tras su hermana tratando de frenarla sin éxito.**

**Ryo ya estaba en la Academia moviéndose inquieto por todo el recinto ya que, quería ganar la banda con el símbolo de la villa.**

**Tal era el nerviosismo que el joven sentía que se le olvidó incluso de desayunar; era uno de los primeros que estaban allí.**

**Tras un largo rato, los Uchiha llegaron, tratando de recuperar el aire que habían perdido tras la larga carrera que se habían dado desde su casa hasta la Academia.**

**El rubio al verlos sonrió de medio lado al notar el rostro exhausto de la pelirrosa.**

**La chica iba a decir algo aunque no dijo nada al recordar la pequeña disputa que tuvo con él el dia anterior y que, por ello les riñeron; asi que optó por permanecer callada e impasable ante cualquier comentario del Uzumaki.**

**Y, como la otra vez, tras superar varias pruebas lograron hacerse con la banda de Konoha la cual, orgullosos, lucieron en sus cabezas y demás.**

**Una vez haber cumplido el objetivo de hacerse con ciertas bandas, a todos los asignaron en distintos grupos, los cuales fueron nombrando los nombres de los ninjas quienes lo compondrían.**

**Para sorpresa de muchos en un mismo grupo se encontraban el Uzumaki y ambos Uchiha. Serían el equipo 7.**

**A cada equipo les asignaron un sensei; aunque, en cierto equipo se encontraba un hombre enmascarado que siempre lleva consigo cierto librito "educativo"; quien aún no llegaba.**

**Ryo comenzó a gritar varias cosas en varios idiomas a parte del suyo maldiciendo al profesor.**

**Los Uchiha solo suspiraban, aunque veían de forma un poco molesta a su compañero de equipo.**

-"O se detiene, o se lo carga"**-****Fue el pensamiento del moreno al observar como a su hermana se le hinchaba la venita de la frente y del cuello las cuales estaban a punto de explotar.**

**Cuando Ayumi se levantó para matar al mini-Naruto, una nube de humo cubrió la habitación dejando ver a un hombre de cabello plateado.**

-¡Siento llegar tarde!¡Me he encontrado un gato negro y luego me he perdido por los caminos de la vida y se me ha hecho tarde!**-Contestó**-Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré vuestro sensei a partir de ahora, quien os enseñará todo lo que podéis aprender y quien os acompañará de ahora en adelante en todas y cada una de las misiones que os encargarán de ahora en adelante.**-Explico el portador del Sharingan.**

**Ryo, quien parecía haber estado por un buen rato en su mundo, al ver al peliplateado allí parado en medio de los tres, lo miró y apuntándolo con el dedo gritándole dijo:**

-¡Llega tarde, sensei!**-Gritó apuntándolo con el dedo como si lo estuviera acusando de algún delito.**

-Lleva aquí un buen rato…**-Respondió Ayumi indiferente.**

-¡Ya habló doña sabelotodo!**-Dijo mirándola con odio.**

**Ayumi iba a responderle pero Daike se apresuró a hablar para calmar el ambiente:**

-¡Lo importante esque ya está aquí y ya se ha presentado y nos ha hablado un poco de cual es su función en nuestro equipo! ¡También, como bien ha dicho, somos un equipo!¡Uno solo! Es por eso que tenemos que trabajar juntos y dejar de discutir pues así no lograremos llegar muy lejos en nuestra vida como ninja **–****Dijo el moreno tranquilo.**

-Tienes razón Uchiha/Daike… lo siento**-Respondieron el rubio y la pelirrosa a la vez.**

**El Uchiha sonrió levemente al ver aquello aunque, para desgracia, no duró mucho ya que, comenzaron a discutir de nuevo los dos jóvenes al ver que decían todo al mismo tiempo; cosa que a ambos los irritaba; así que se dedicó a observar con una pequeña gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.**

**Kakashi se quedó contemplando a los tres chiquillos, y, aunque no se podía ver, sonrió detrás de su máscara.**

-"Me parece que me toca otra vez encargarme del antiguo equipo 7; espero que me vaya mejor con ellos"**-****Fue el pensamiento del Hatake mientras pensaba melancólicamente.**

**Finalizada una vez la discusión entre el Uzumaki y la Uchiha, Kakashi habló:**

-¡Bien, mañana os quiero en el campo de entrenamiento número 7!**-Dijo**-¡Os quiero ver allí a las cinco de la mañana; eso es todo!¡Una cosa más; no desayunéis!**-Comentó**-Ahora sí, podéis retiraros!**-Respondió el ninja copia y desapareció y; junto a este, los tres jóvenes, los cuales les costaría adaptarse al grupo y al equipo y demás.**

**No les hacía mucha gracia tener que trabajar los tres juntos, pero, como bién dijo Daisuke, debían aprender a hacerlo, ya que si no, de lo contrario, acabarían destruidos cuando se les presentara una batalla.**

**De camino a casa, todo era tranquilidad, pues, a pesar que el Uzumaki le hacía bromas a la ojiverde, esta no se inmutaba.**

**Ayumi se iba durmiendo por el camino; a pesar de que trataba de mantener los ojos bien abiertos y tratar de pasar desapercibida en cuanto a su estado de sueño, Daike se dió cuenta mas no dijo nada pues decidió no hacerla enfadar.**

**Ryo se despidió de estos y se fue a su casa.**

**Daisuke y Ayumi llegaron a su casa y, cuando entraron les contaron lo sucedido durante el día.**

**Sakura y Sasuke escuchaban contentos y felices, pues, recordaban sus tiempos cuando eran iguales a ellos.**

**Una vez terminado de relatar la Uchiha menor subió a su habitación y se acabó dormida por el cansancio aunque les avisó que la despertaran cuando la cena estuviera lista.**

**Estos asintieron; Sakura se preocupó al ver de ese modo a su hija e iba a ir a preguntarle, aunque, decidió no decir nada… trataría de averiguar al día siguiente que era lo que le ocurría; después de volver a casa tras haber estado reunidos con el equipo.**

* * *

_**Bueno; aquí tenéis el primer capítulo de esta historia.**_

_**Agradezco que os hayáis tomado la molestia de leerlo.**_

_**Por favor, comentad, ya que me gusta saber lo que pensáis de la historia.**_

_**Siento la tardanza, pero aquí lo tenéis.**_

_**¡Espero que lo hayáis podido disfrutar!**_

_**Nos leémos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Nos leémos en el siguiente capitulo de UN CEREZO EN LA OSCURIDAD.**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**AyumiUchiha15.**_


End file.
